I'm sorry, there must still be dirt in my ear
by Atrusa Solaris
Summary: Request. Allen Finds out about Dorian's box. Third in the one shot series. Please Read The Mysterious Box of Dorian Grey and Creeper or you won't undrstand this a bit.


I'm Sorry; there must still be dirt in my ear.

I guess third in the trilogy Preceded by Creeper and The Mysterious Box of Dorian Grey.

Disclaimer: I do not own LXG

I have received a request by a friend in the real world for a multi chapter story on a family of the descendants of the Pied Pipers taking on the Challenge of the Nautilus and to give poor Jekyll some love in there. Hmmm…I may have to consider this. Any opinions on this, dearies?

* * *

Allen Quatermain sat out on the porch of his cabin in Kenya. He grunted and fumbled for his pipe. Bloody witch doctor brought him back from paradise. Africa not allowing him to die his ass! Allen scowled. All he wanted to do was die in peace and quiet. But no, couldn't just leave him to rot. He heard footstep up the beaten path from the village. What did they want now? He wasn't about to go and take care of another cobra. He'd taught them how to do that before. He leaned back in his chair and put his hat over his face, hoping they'd get the hint.

Tom Sawyer's ornery nature emerged as the League came upon the tiny cabin. The little voice in his head that remarkably sounded like Huck told him to try and sneak up on him. Tom snickered. Mina, Nemo, Jekyll and Skinner looked at the young blonde Agent as he began giggling insanely and test the wind. He started going around back. Skinner looked at Jekyll who shrugged.

Quatermain's hunter senses tingled. He ignored it. Someone got closer to him and stopped. "Maybe if I ignore them, they'll go away." Allen thought to himself. Wrong.

"QUATERMAIN!" Tom screamed as he grabbed the man's shoulders. The tiny part of him that was still the lazy prankster had fired up again.

Quatermain yelled as he threw the young agent off of him. "What the hell are you doing?" He thundered. "Could have given me a heart attack! Not that it wouldn't have been a mercy!" He spat.

Tom felt rather embarrassed. It wasn't that often he let his inner kid out. But when he did, it was usually met with poor reception. "Sorry Quatermain. Didn't think you would react that badly." Tom stood up and cracked his back. "Did you really have to throw me that hard?" He winced. The rest of the League stood there in utter amazement at what they had just witnessed.

Back inside the Nautilus, Nemo had finally managed to convince Allen to continue to travel with them. It was just like old times. Allen being a slightly grouchy old man and everyone else accepting it.

'_Great, the geezer's back_.' Hyde grumbled in Henry Jekyll's mind as he inspected the wound in Allen's back and started cleaning it out.

'He's not that bad.' He argued back.

'_He shot us down in Paris. Like dogs_.'

'He didn't hurt us.'

'_Says you. I've still got bruises_.'

'Shut up.'

'_No_.'

Mina wasn't exactly thrilled at the fact Allen was back. He was still treating her as if she was fragile and needed protection. Had she not ripped out enough throats to make a point in Venice? She hated that thought, but it was true. She was not an ordinary woman and could defend herself. She sniffed and wandered off to the box of books that had previously belonged to Dorian to start a new book.

Skinner was laughing when he saw Mina go for the box. He still needed to figure out how to tell Allen. Maybe he should just show him the box and let him figure it for himself. Yes…that was best. "Oi! Allen!"

Allen stood over the box with something akin to disgust on his face. "And why are you showing me Mrs. Harker's books?" He asked.

"They're not mine." She replied coolly. Allen looked a bit surprised and the woman entered the room. "They're Dorian's." She replaced a copy of a Mark Twain book.

"I'm sorry," Allen started in disbelief. "I must still have dirt in my ear. You said these were Grey's books?"

"Yes, I did."

Allen began chuckling. "Didn't get out much, did he?" He watched as Mina began moving the smut to reveal the mother-load.

"What is this?" He picked up a battered copy of King Solomon's Tomb. He stared at it. Then the smut. Then the book. Then the smut again, his face turning very red.

Skinner snickered and started sidling towards the door. "Don't. Move. Skinner." Allen was quite angry. And Disturbed. But Mostly angry. "I know you were behind this."

"Behind what exactly, Allen?" Skinner replied, not laughing anymore. Allen was dumbstruck for a second. Then spluttered incomprehensibly and turned and stalked out still muttering about invisible bastards while slamming the door behind him. "I think he took it quite well." Skinner commented as Mina gave a tiny half smile.

* * *

Yes, that's it. Review? And please give opinions on this request I have received. I do take requests. No slash or lemon for reasons previously stated in The Mysterious Box of Dorian Grey.


End file.
